


Killgrave's Piss Kink

by DeathToAttentionSpans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mind Control, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathToAttentionSpans/pseuds/DeathToAttentionSpans
Summary: A ficlet about Killgrave using his power over people to assert his authority. Repost from my ficlet collection.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Killgrave's Piss Kink

Downtime was rare in SHIELD, and Fitz was damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it. Nobody was around, most of the team on a recon mission. He was in his usual checkered shirt and jeans, with a recent copy of a good tech magazine (the kind Skye always liked to 'borrow') and he was relaxed. Which meant that, of course, everything was about to go wrong. It all started with Ward walking in. He was in his usual crisp suit, but his walking seemed stilted and his eyes, not usually one to betray emotion, were wide and glaring. Fitz would say he looked scared but knowing Ward it looked more like outrage.

"If you are about to-" he started, before being yanked into a headlock by Ward. "What? What the-"

He was cut off again by a shushing noise coming from the next room. Despite all his efforts his mouth closed instantly, responding to an order his brain hadn't given. All was silent until a man Fitz didn't recognise walked in. He was dressed sharply in all purple and his dark brown hair was expertly groomed. He looked like a man with money, and Fitz didn't want to know how he earned it. 

"So this is SHIELD hmm?" he asked, despite fully knowing the answer, "It's amazing what you can find when you talk to the right people." He directed a look at Ward, whose eyes narrowed in a way that suggested revenge would be sweet. "Oh don't worry, I won't be here long. Just wanted to exert my control. Mark my territory, so to speak."

Fitz looked around, desperately pulling against Ward's iron grip. The man picked up on the panic and laughed, "Oh, you poor thing. I pity you really. Now, on your knees. Both of you."

Ward released his grip but Fitz still couldn't do anything but comply. Both of them fell to their knees, otherwise being fully upright. It was then that the man came closer and moved his hand towards his fly. That was when Fitz really started freaking out. The man's pants fell to his knees and he pulled his underwear down, revealing a semi-hard penis. "Oh don't worry." he laughed, "I'm not going to make you do that. No, I'm thinking of a much more...base desire."

He then started pissing, right on the two SHIELD team members. He began with Ward, and Fitz watched as the stream first hit his head, flattening his hair down piece by piece, before moving onto his face. It became a waterfall, running onto the floor with Ward unable to move to stop it. The man then focused on Ward's suit. The jacket became wet and shiny, whilst the white shirt was stained yellow and stuck to his abs, gaining a slight transparency.

Then it was Fitz' turn, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore how the stream hit his hair before scattering over his face. He felt the warm wetness pervade a single spot on his shirt and spread to encompass the whole thing, before it hit his jeans. the heavy stream hit his crotch and soaked into his underwear, only compounding his need for the toilet, before soaking each leg. The worst part was the overwhelming smell though, the heavy scent of piss leaving Fitz feeling marked.

He sat, waiting for something to happen, before he felt something press into his back. With sickening clarity, he realised that it was the stranger's now fully-hard penis, pressing itself against the back of his neck. Everything in his body screamed to move but he could do nothing as the stream started up again, aimed down his shirt collar. He felt the warm stream cascade down his back, running into the back of his boxer shorts, before soaking through those and leaking into his socks. Once it had ended, he could safely say that he was covered every inch in this man's scent.

"Now," the voice said, directly into Fitz's ear. When had he gotten that close? "What I just did to you, do that to your friend. It's about time I got to sit back and watch, don't you think?"

Before the statement was even finished, Fitz found himself up on his feet and walking over to Ward. The little eye contact he could make with his friend was as apologetic as possible, but once he had reached his destination all he could do was unzip his fly, and peel his jeans down his legs. Similarly pulling down his clingy underwear, he was shaking as he positioned his penis just above Ward's collar. Choosing to look away, he let go, feeling as piss rushed from his body. He felt Ward shudder at the sensation, leaning back ever so slightly until his neck was pressing Fitz's penis to him. His bladder wasn't full, so it was thankfully over a lot quicker than his time had been. Free of all commands, he tried to rush the stranger, but a one-word command stopped him in his tracks. 

"Naughty boy, we can't be having that," the man said, anger strong in his tone, "Do you know how much this suit costs? More than you make I'm sure. And I was going to just erase your memories as well."

Fitz gulped as tears pricked his eyes. He awaited the next words with horrible dread. 

"I'm going to leave a subtle command. Every time one of you hears your name, you will empty your bladder right where you're stood. Now, forget my face and wipe the security tapes you no doubt have. Ciao."

As the man left, Fitz's memory blanked. He blinked and looked confusedly at Ward, who was knelt on the floor, as wet and cold as he was and staring at him with equal confusion.


End file.
